Promise
by Banci
Summary: A human soldier is sent into the KFP universe by a mysterious source that wants him to prevent the destruction of the Valley. Will he succeed? Will he make enemies? You will have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story. The first chapter might be a little short,sorry. **

**I saw many people write about futuristic soldiers or cops stuck in kfp world, but I decided that I am going to do a WW1 soldier. It is my first story in which i want to make emotional and action, so please review and tell me how i can make the story better.**

**17 October 1915 Belgrade German an Austro-Hungarian forces bombed and attacked the capital of Serbia. The Serbs outnumbered and outgunned had their last stand in front of pub "Jasenica", and a small flower shop, from where the soldiers took flowers and put them on their coats and guns as they prepared for one last charge into a certain death**

"I'm going to die." These thoughts are running through my head " God help me. I will do my best for you my love." As i look around I see my comrades take flowers from the flower shop and put them on their uniforms, like me they are scared all of them either too young or too old for this.

" We cant retreat. They wont let us retreat." I hear some of them whisper among themselves. We all know whats coming, the bombing stopped, I take one of the flowers from the display and look at the picture of my wife and child. "Get in formation!" i heard someone shout outside the shop...Its time. I quickly take my spot in the formation and see our major Dragutin Gavrilovic, he looks at us for a few seconds and then says:

**"Soldiers, exactly at three o'clock, the enemy is to be crushed by your fierce charge, destroyed by your grenades and bayonets. The honor of Belgrade, our capital, must not be stained. Soldiers! Heroes! The supreme command has erased our regiment from its records. Our regiment has been sacrificed for the honor of Belgrade and the Fatherland. Therefore, you no longer need to worry about your lives: they no longer exist. So, forward to glory! For the King and the Fatherland! Long live the King, Long live Belgrade!"**

We start running shooting not knowing if we hit our targets and praying that we survive.

As the charge begins the majors words continue to haunt me, but now my charge and determination is fueled by hatred towards the enemy. I been at Cer and saw the crimes they committed against the innocent civilians, children even. Someone got hit beside me I can hear the scream and as wrong as it sounds i think "Thank god its not me." . Even though i know that in the end my luck will run out and one of them will get me on his sight i will pay the ultimate price for our freedom and for my family spill my blood.

***Bang***

That is all i heard before a warm liquid stats going down my arm and body, my legs failed me as i drop to my knees to see only carnage, on the streets that were once filled with happiness, is now covered with bodies. They were too young to die like that, i take out their picture to look upon my family one last time "I'm sorry.".

There is a flash to which my eyes open wide. I'm alive I start looking around carefully, only to see it my village, my home and my wife and daughter. "Was it a bad dream. It looked so real." I say to myself, before i could continue my daughter ran towards me "Daddy!" she yelled "Look what me and Misko made you." pointing at the doll which was chewed on by our dog and he was very reluctant to give it away. "Look how smart you are, you have to be the best toy maker in the world." i said "Listen sweetie i need to speak to your mother for a moment." with that she ran off with Misko.

As i walked towards my wife, but before i could say anything she turned and screamed **"You said we would be safe! You left us to die! You promised me you will keep us safe!"** with that she disappeared an there was fire all around, all the houses were on fire there were scream and gunshots.

In the middle of the chaos there was a voice of an old man that spoke to me " This similar tragedy is going to happen again. Only you can help me prevent it" i was still in shock "If you help me stop this from happening ever again, I will let you join your family in the afterlife."

It only took me a few seconds to answer, because nobody deserves to live through that, "What do you want me to do?". "Obey my orders and we will stop this." the mysterious voice replied, suddenly there was great pain like someone was burning me.

As quick as it came the pain disappeared and i woke up only to hear the voice say "Welcome to China Milan. Do not question how i know your name, because it would be a waste of time.", I wasn't really surprised. He basically brought me back from the dead, "Why China?" I asked him "This is the location where the tragedy will be repeated. You have all the weapons and clothes that were on you in the moment of your death, please use them wisely."

He didn't lie my rifle was there together with my families sabre, I have to be smart with bullets and only use them in dire situations. My only problem is that i have no idea where I am " Where am I precisely?" I asked the voice annoyed "Continue west and you will be able to see a small village that you need to protect from **him**. Good luck, you will need it." after that he stopped plying to my questions "Who is he?! "Answer me, dam you!" i kept on shouting into the air. Realizing that it was pointless, I decided to follow his instructions.

After what felt like forever, I could finally see the village in the distance. "Daddy is will be back home soon." I whispered with tears falling on the photo "**I promise.**".

**I apologize for the short chapter, but i promise you the next chapter will be longer. I will see you in the next chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Big Mistake

As I walk through the forest I questions keep going through my mind, "You been very quiet. What worries you human?" I her the voice say, "Don't call me human, you know my name." I replied "Although, I never heard your name." he's quiet and its beginning creeping me out, luckily we managed to reach the village.

That's when out of the blue I hear him say "Bob, I would like it if you would just call me Bob." he said as I entered the deserted streets, well that's a stupid and simple name for someone that just brought me back from the dead and sent me to China.

Wait a minute why is it so empty, where is everyone "They are celebrating the Winter Feast." Bob said, like he read my mind "Its something like Christmas on your world.". What now he is a mind reader or something.

Did he just say my world, "This looks like a Chinese village, I may not have been a traveler in my past life, but I saw pictures of many places." I said. After a short moment of silence he chuckled and said "You will see, but first put on your gas mask and head towards that palace. You know like a big house on the hill.". That was unnecessary, I'm not a dumb peasant I saw many palaces, although they were not that big and elegant looking, stupid jerk.

I placed my mask on and couldn't help but wonder what will this help with, these things were creepy and what am I supposed to see. As I walked through the streets behind the houses trying to keep a low profile I saw someone, it was a pig walking on two legs I quickly knocked the pig out. "What was that!" I started freaking out "Calm down, I told you this world was different..." I heard Bob say in a calm voice "Not this different." I interrupted him 'Hey! We made a deal, so do you want to see your wife and child or not, because I can always find another brute to take care of this." he continued with a cold and threatening tone "Now do what I say and get in that palace."

I had no choice I obeyed and went towards the palace still wondering what I dragged myself into. I keep on hiding and making my way towards the palace, when I finally reach the stairs and see the longest staircase ever, like in the whole world, but luckly for me big Bob is there to encourage me "Keep moving, get up those stairs you poor excuse for a soldier."

***Bang* **

***Bang***

Fireworks begin to lighten up the ski as I begin climbing the longest steps in existence and each step motivates me to have a chat with whoever thought of this great idea of making the palace this high. Then comes the biggest question, "What am I looking for?" I asked barely catching my breath, he is ignoring me, great.

Finally I reached the palace front doors, I slowly open the doors with caution expecting guards or something else, I take my sabre and explore the massive palace. As I explore I see what appears to be a kitchen with some jars on the table, "Nice, finally some food." I whisper as I take the jar filled with some cookies, when iI hear "I leave you alone for five minutes and you are already stuffing yourself with cookies.", its Bob "Go to the hall now.", I retrace my steps and find myself standing in front what appears to be some kind of armor "Take the gem." I hear Bob say in the background, I with some struggle manage to take it out.

It felt weird holding it, I felt powerful and odd, not wanting to hold it in my hands anymore I put it in my pocket and as I got ready to leave I heard not Bobs voice but another more elderly voice "What do you think you are doing here!".

I turn around slowly only to see a small racoon standing infront of me in robes, oh and to top that he has a beard, I'm little relieved now "Listen old man I don't want to hurt you." to this he just smiled and within seconds I somehow find myself laying on the ground with my face hurting like I got hit by a metal rod. "Had enough." I heard that little racoon mock me.

he starts running towards me I instinctively take my gun in attempt to defend myself, but I missed the target and only managed to wound him not fatally. The worst part was my rifle jammed making it useless and to make matters worse there is more of them coming.

I start running, and hearing "Master Shifu!" this made me run faster, as I ran through the village pushing and knocking people down I heard him say "Shes right behind you, keep running." and me big a genius turned around to see an extremely pissed off tiger chasing me.

Shit,Shit,Shit, is the only thing coming through my head.

"Turn right now!" Bob yells and I turn right getting out of the village throwing some things to slow **it** down, I ran through the the bamboo forest when bob said "Jump.".

I jumped, but i didn't feel any solid ground and looking down i see that Bob is a giant jerk thath just told me to jump off a cliff with a river underneath.

***Splash***

Everything is dark, the current is too strong, I cant' hold on. I keep bumping into rocks and try to catch my breath, but then there was first there was pain after that just darkness.

**Second chapter finished and plenty more coming, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :) Sorry for the long delay. I will see you next time  
><strong>

**Also thank you for your support.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I start waking up and head hurts like hell, "What the hell happened last night" I mumble "And where the hell am I?" as I begin to look around, it didn't take me long to find out my location "I'm in a cell." I say out-loud.

"Wow how did you find that out?" I hear Bob mocking me "What gave it away, wait don't tell me was it the bars or your cuffs. Do you want a cookie for that?", I'm starting to hate him. "You have to be the worst burglar in the world." He continues "Listen they will be here soon to interrogate you, so say whatever I say, got it." Well this is going to end badly for me was the only thing that came to my mind "Someone is coming and remember say whatever I say and don't worry only you can hear me."

I can hear two voices coming from the hallway talking, I couldn't understand what unfortunately. "Its awake.' I can hear the tiger say as she clutches her fist "Good.". I'm soo going to die,"Relax you will do fine." I can hear Bob saying. The tiger and the panda that was with her enter the cell "You are going to tell us exactly what you were looking for in the Jade palace thief.". Bob wasn't saying anything so I kept my mouth shut, but then I heard the panda "I don't think it can talk.", "Say that again and I will break your legs." I said calmly "Oh yeah! I'm the dragon warrior so bring it on buddy." the panda replied almost instantly getting in a battle pose.

The creepiest part was that the tiger just stared at me with a scariest death glare ever and said "Answer the question creature." shortly after this I heard Bob say something to me and so i said to the tiger with a smile on my face "You have your mothers eyes.".

I had no idea who her mother is, but it seems Bob does so did what he told me and it appeared quite a shock to her.

Bob continued to tell me what to say "Whats the matter you look worried, is the big mean tiger scared." I continued to mock until she garbed my throat and threw me against the wall, "You will...pay for that..you bi-" I was interrupted by another two hits and before she could continue the panda dragged her away from me with a serious struggle "Po! Let go off me!" she continued to scream and to be honest I was kind of afraid and angry at the same time, whilst Bob laughed.

The panda dragged her out of the cell and took her somewhere, after a few minutes of silence and me getting up from the floor wondering how I survived I heard Bob say "That went well.".

Is he serious "What do you mean that went well, I got my ass kicked!" I screamed "Don't be such a crybaby, you would look bad ass with that scar she gave you." he continued "Don't worry soon you will be free.". I sit down and start to think about everything there are way too many questions and the biggest one is "Why me?" I ask, but he didn't reply instead he ignores me.

Unfortunately I had a bigger problem what do they plan to do to me, am I to be hanged or imprisoned for life. "Now is not the time to despair, remember you family is waiting for you." I hear Bob say "Don't look defeated, it doesn't suit you. You survived worse than this." before I can reply i hear more voices coming from the hallway and before I know it two rhino guards stand open the gates and take me out of the cell. As I we walked through the narrow hallway then we reached the courtyard of the Jade palace with more rhino guards talking to the racoon that I fought with last night "Surprised to see you alive." I say, but he did not respond. The rest of the guards escort me down the steps into what seems to be a prison vehicle, there is also a large crowd gathering at the end of the steps shouting something.

"Kill it!" or "What is that thing." that's all i could hear from the crowd as the guards threw me in the cart. After a while we left the village and both me and Bob kept our mouth shut, I slept most of the trip when the cart suddenly stopped. "Get that tree of the road, we must reach Chorh-Gom prison." i looked through the barred window on the cart and asked a nearby guard "Hey. Whats happening." he didn't reply for a short time, but after i repeated the question "Silence disgusting creature or I will end your life."he said pointing his crossbow at me. I'm going to kill him for that.

I tried to close my eyes and go to sleep, but after a few moments I heard fighting and shouting "Get her!". I saw the attacker she wore a dark hood so I couldn't see her face, she was wiping the floor with these guards with some kind of a fighting style I never seen before. A guard with a crossbow tried to take a shot at her from behind whilst she was busy fighting the remaining guards, unfortunately for him he got close enough to the window with wider bars I used my chains to grab him around the neck. He stooped breathing short struggle.

The attacker unlocked the door "Thank you for your assistance." I said as I got outside the cart after I found the box of my belongings and got myself equipped with my sabre and mask i heard her say coldly "Follow me.". After a few minutes I asked "Can I at least know your n-" she interrupted me "No you cannot.". We walked for who know how long, then I tried again with a different questions "Who are you and why did you save me." she responded with a very calm voice almost disturbingly calm "You will find out soon enough.". Well this day just keeps getting better and better first a tiger beats the hell out of me and now I'm following psychopath.

**I'm back**

**Sorry for the long delay, I was having some difficulties with the computer.**

** Now i will put one new chapter every week. I am also looking for help for my next story.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry she is here to take you to our master." I heard Bob say "Just don't get on her bad side and you will be fine.", by know I already know not to ask too many questions, because Bob the moron won't answer them. I can't take it any more, being kept in the dark I know this isn't just some simple save the village plan like Bob told me.

We walked for what felt like hours and she didn't say a word "You know what would make this wandering into the unknown more interesting." i said unable to take anymore of this cursed silence "If we talked, for example where are we going is a good way to start a conversation." and what a surprise she ignored me again.

"We will make camp here." she said when as we reached a clearing. "It speaks." I said "Would it care to tell us her name?", she looked at me as if she was going to kill me "Fine, stay in your : 'I'm a mysterious stranger that's going to cut your throat if you look at me wrong' act!"

I got pissed off and left to find some firewood.

I walked around the woods picking up branches before going back to the camp, she is still there sitting down praying or something, Dam it I am starting to doubt... No stay focused I will not fail them...never again.

After a while when I collected enough wood I went back to camp and took out a lighter to start the fire.

After a moment of silence, I suddenly hear her say coldly "You are not like the others my master choose."

"What do you mean?" I ask, finally I might get to know what is going on "You are different in good and yet dangerous way, you will make a good ally." she continues "All the others are just in it for the money or glory and nothing else, but you aren't in it for the money or glory. So what are you doing here?". Now she decides to talk and who are these others "It's none of your concern." I reply as kindly as I can, I don't want to end up on her bad side.

She looked at me and smiles, she changed her attitude and personality in a second, its creeping me out. "You are right. If you wish to keep it a secret so be it."She said before taking off her hood.

And now I am even more scared than before.

She is a tiger just like the on that was beating the living hell out of me in the cell, except this one had some small scars and looked much tougher "My name is Tai. What is your name?" she asked me with a surprisingly playful voice

"My name is Milan, pleasure to meet you." I said

This is weird she just had a sudden change of attitude from this mysterious stranger to this cheerful and friendly thing, despite this I want answers. So I continue "Why did you save me Tai?"

"My master needs you alive, because you are the important to our mission." she answers

I know Bob told me what this mission was about, but i wanted to be sure.

"Tai what is our mission?" I ask "Well it is simple, we will cure the Valley of peace from the evil." she answers as she lies down on the ground "Now we must get some sleep there is a long way ahead of us Milan.". Well this is the same answer I got from Bob, "Good job, your body is still intact apart form those bruises Master Tigress gave you. I knew you would survive" I heard Bob say, "Who were they? This Master Tigress and who was that panda." I ask almost immediately wanting to know more.

"All I know about the panda is that he is the Dragon Warrior and that his stepfather is a goose." he said "We sent our second best agent Lord Shen to kill all the Kung fu masters, but it didn't work out that well and the panda killed him. Shen was lucky for getting that quick death." .

I am going to pretend that I know who this Shen guys is... Wait did he just say luckily "Luckily? He is lucky that he died?" I almost shout it out, but restrain myself "Yes, you see our master hates failures. You either die trying to succeed or if you fail and run, he will never stop hunting you down and killing you slowly and painfully. Trust me I seen him do, its not a pretty sight." Well he sounds like a nice guy,

"What about the tiger?" I ask "Well my friend that is a long story so let me cut it short for you. She was an orphan, never knew her parents and was feared even as a child. Master Shifu that "racoon" as you called him took her in and trained her Kung fu, he was her only father figure and after years of intense training she became one of the first members of the legendary Furious five. This means avoid her at all costs if you value your life." he said, There is something he is not telling me, and I can't hold my curiosity.

"Did you know her parents?" I asked " In the cell you said something about her having her mothers eyes."

He went quiet.

"Go to sleep Milan, Tai was right. There is a long journey ahead of us and then maybe I will tell you." He said, I knew he is avoiding the questions again.

I don't care if he wants to keep it a secret, its none of my business anyway.

My biggest problem is that now I can't sleep, I try but I just end up looking at the stars.

I take out the gem that was in the chest of my belongings.

This little gem is the only thing standing in between me and my family, yet I can't loose the strange feeling I get from looking at it. This gem makes me feel powerful.

I put it quickly back in my pocket and take out the picture of my family not wanting to spend another minute holding that cursed gem.

I'm almost there Ana, like I told you before I will always come back no matter where I have to go.

After a while of looking at the stars I finally close my eyes to get some rest, tomorrow I will finish this mission hopefully.

**Dream:**

**There is first just a bright light then my life flashes before my eyes:**

**Mother's eyes and smile, my father's encouragement,  
>with a lot of will I train to fight.<br>With the monks learn the first letter, whipped  
>because of my penalties I restrain my tear.<strong>

**The smell of her hair, kiss in the shade.  
>Pretty as an angel Ana climbs up to the altar,<br>our families in joy, I was overjoyed that she was mine .**

**The birth of my daughter, I drink wine till I meet dawn.**

**The first battle, the smell of blood from my friends in the regiment.  
><strong>

**My father is dying in agony on my hands.  
><strong>

**The call to arms I say my goodbyes and wipe my daughters tears.**

**I lose my breath.**

I wake up trying to catch my breath "You had one of the flashbacks, didn't you" I was greeted by Bobs voice, how did he know "It will occur often, don't worry." he continues "You might feel dizzy and weak at first, but it is a short side effect it should pass soon.". I get up feeling disoriented, he was right. "I see you got up." she said"We really should keep going, we don't want to keep the master waiting for us.". She got up and we continued our journey to wherever this master lives, I had a bad feeling about this master, but this is the only way.

Still I could not but have a weird feeling about him.


End file.
